codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Tower
Towers are various structures located on Lyoko. They can be "activated" by various parties and used to harness the true power of the Supercomputer. General .]] Every time X.A.N.A. attacks, he activates a tower and uses the connection to the real world to launch an attack. These attacks range from various things, however, the point is to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from accessing Lyoko and the Factory. The core purpose of the towers is to tap into the true power(s) of the Supercomputer. Simple programs like monsters and the Superscan don't require actual quantum computing power and run without an activated tower. But programs such as the polymorphic spectre Jeremie and for example a program for reinforcing the Skidbladnir's shielding require an extreme amount of computing power. A tower is activated so that extra power can be harnessed. History There have been several occasions in which Jeremie or Aelita activated a tower for their own programs. But part of the program/operation appears to be a firewall or encryption algorithm to prevent anybody from interfering. When X.A.N.A. activates a tower, the only one with the power to deactivate it, is Aelita, using one of the Codes. When Jeremie activates a program, he often mostly prays that X.A.N.A. simply doesn't try to hack the tower and infect/corrupt the program. That proves that X.A.N.A. is the better programmer between it and Jeremie. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose. As a computer scientist, he needed a stable way to tap into the computer's resources. Also, they serve as transportation throughout Lyoko. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows depending on who's currently using them. :: Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. As of season 4, the only ones who can deactivate this is Aelita, or Franz Hopper, or X.A.N.A. In season 5, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich gained this ability. :: Teal #00ffff- The tower is a Way tower. Through these, X.A.N.A. can wipe out entire sectors with Code X.A.N.A. :: White - The tower is activated by Franz Hopper. However, in later seasons this color also represents inactive towers. :: Green - The tower is under the Supercomputer's control. It is possible for X.A.N.A. to corrupt these towers while in use, however this technique has only been demonstrated a few times. :: Blue - The tower is inactive. In earlier seasons, this color also meant that Aelita was currently inside or contacting Jeremie. However, this color has been phased out in later seasons. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of X.A.N.A.. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, the upper platform has an interface panel for Aelita, which she uses to operate them by typing in a code. .]] The towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all towers lead to Carthage via greyish wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by X.A.N.A. two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in Seasons One and Two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Members of Team Lyoko that enter a tower will get all their life points replenished. In A Great Day, it is revealed that time reversions can't deactivate towers. In Season 4, It is shown that William has the ability to place towers under X.A.N.A.'s control by entering the X.A.N.A code into the tower interface; he did this on the Replika to break the team's connection to the real world. In season 5, It was revealed that Aelita needs to calm herself down before entering the tower. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi can also use towers now but if Xanas spectres manages to steal too much of their source codes, Towers might not recognize who is using it as in case of Odd who had lost over 70% of his source codes. Number of towers The number of towers has fluxuated throughout the show. Initially, there were either 40 or 41, 10 for each sector, with a possible remainder for Carthage. The Carthage one was first shown in "Franz Hopper" which garanteed the total at 41. Later, in "Lyoko Minus One," the Forest Sector was deleted, lowering the total to 31. This was further reduced to 21 in "The Pretender," with the loss of the Desert Sector. Later, it was reduced to 11 in "Sabotage," with the team deleting the Ice Sector. The total dropped to one in "Double Trouble," with the loss of the mountain sector. When X.A.N.A. William destroyed the core, it dropped to 0. The total incremented to 1 with the recreation of Carthage, and later to 41 with the recreation of the rest of Lyoko, not counting towers within the Replikas. It dropped down to 21 between seasons 4 and 5, with the loss of the Forrest and Ice sectors, and went up to 22 with the new tower in "X.A.N.A. 2.0," not counting the Cortex, which has an unknown tower count. These numbers are turbulent depending upon how one counts the Volcano Sector. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, X.A.N.A. Possessed. * Ice Barrier: #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia * ]]Apparently Towers do not have a fixed position, they always seem to be in a new position every time they are visited, for example: the Way Tower that Aelita almost entered to destroy the Ice Barrier sector in The Secret was in an ice crater, but in'' Sabotage the Ice Barrier way Tower seemed to be in an open landscape. However each sector has two way towers so those two towers could have been two different towers. Some towers do tend to move. For instance, one tower in the ice sector appear on top of a plateau. The next time they visited it, it was under it and later appearing in the water not too far away. *It seems that vehicles are not restricted to outside of towers, as demonstrated by Odd and Ulrich entering a Tower on the Overbike or Yumi and Aelita on the Overwing. *In ''Cold Sweat, in order to recover the subroutines that shackled William to X.A.N.A., Aelita downloads information from the tower before deactivating it. *It is shown by Odd that one can enter a tower from the upper side on a vehicle. Gallery -45 Activated Tower.JPG 6 activated tower.png Garage Kids Xanadu Tower.gif Jeracttower.jpg The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg Towerindesert.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo6_250.jpg tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg Tower.PNG Tower 2.PNG Sin títu.png Dsgcdf.png Grdf.png Fdfd.png IMG 20130107 212828.JPG Aelitamaterialization.jpg 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg 32.Controlar Torres.png Rdhtrf.png IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 212853.JPG IMG 20130107 212755.JPG Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png Category:Lyoko